


Universal Constants

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Widowtracer, ice bears, justice and order, light artillery, mercymaker, rocket angel, russian winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: A series of one-shots for OW Femslash Week





	1. Pharmercy - Tango with the Vinewrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to Inkinda who tossed GW2 ideas with me.

“Absolutely not!” Angela yelled out, hitting Fareeha on the back of the head. Fareeha laughed in response, Angela tightening the bandage around her forearm extra tight, making the guardian wince.

“It would be a glorious battle, Angie! Why wouldn’t I be there to rain justice upon our foes?” Fareeha asked, giving her what Hana and Lena called ‘the wolf dog eyes’. Angela groaned, watching as many of her now expanded team came out from the crevice that held one of the Mordrem champions.

“Because you’re hurt? Because your armor is broken? Because your doctor, AND FIANCEE, is telling you not to go!” she yelled out, only to get another laugh.

When they had arrived in the Silverwastes, Fareeha was immediately pulled into a meeting with the other commanders and Pact captains. Mei had found her and briefed her in on the situation; the Mordrem were close to breaching several of their camps. Angela knew that the Silverwastes was a crucial point of transit for the Pact, having the only ground entrance to the Verdant Brink and beyond.

Morrison assigned them to Amber Sandfall, the western most fort they had managed to take back, Fareeha literally brimming in glee as they escorted the oxen to the camp. Angela, along with Lena, Lucio and Zarya made quick work of the assaulting Mordrem, Fareeha taking point and smiting most of them before they even came close to the rest of the group.

They had fought with the garrison, Lena, as quick as ever, pulling the assaulting Terragriffs and wolves into Fareeha’s traps, the guardian not wasting time by striking them with her blade. Lucio, another young sapling like Lena was, faded in and out from beside her, the revenant’s powers knocking many of the menders into the volley of canon fire that came from the fort proper. Zarya, a norn much like Fareeha (and surprisingly not as reckless) kept up the barriers around them, allowing Angela to tend to the injured Pact soldiers with ease.

It wasn’t long before they heard the ground rumble, Morrison’s predictions becoming a reality as the bottoms of the fort opened up to reveal one of the Vinewrath’s champions below them. Other teams, namingly the one consisting of Hanzo, Commander Morrison himself, Reinhardt, Winston and Hana joined them in the fray, the Champion Husk crying as they attacked it.

Fareeha had taken a blow for her, Zarya’s shields failing allowing some of the offshoots to get near her position. “You’re an idiot.”

“You love me though,” Fareeha reminded her, grinning at her the same way from when they met all those years ago. Angela could only sigh and listen as Morrison yelled out orders on what they were to do next, the hum of the helicopters in the distance making the upcoming battle a reality.

“Is she okay to fight?” Commander Reyes asked, the necromancer appearing beside them.

“Yes!”

“NO!” Angela cried out, slapping Fareeha again on her injury, the guardian yelping in pain. “See.”

“Hold your blade, Fareeha,” Reyes asked, standing further away. Fareeha stood, unhooking her greatsword, from her back, standing proudly with it. “And your sword and focus are still operational?”

“Certainly,” Fareeha replied, earning a grunt in response. The cries of the Mordrem filled the air, the helicopters starting their aerial assault as the siege began. One of the wolves came right at them, Reyes’ minions dispelling the threat easily. “You’re in the front with Wilhelm. Save your traps for inside.” Fareeha grinned as Angela gapped at her fellow human. “Sorry Angie. She’s too valuable to be left on the sidelines, even slightly injured.”

"ARE YOU BOTH SERIOUS?! FAREEHA!" Angela cried out, pulling on her fiancée’s arm. “Sit back down! You’re not going in there!” Fareeha leaned down to kiss her, aura surrounding her as well. The guardian glowed as ethereal wings formed around her, the giant greatsword on her back now at hand as she leapt right into the middle of the fray. Angela could only watch and frown as the menders fell against her lover’s blade, striking the thrashers effortlessly as if her arm wasn’t injured. "Get back here you stupid Raven! You're still injured!"

"You realize that shouting after her is no use, right?" Lucio said, smirk on his face, mace twirling expertly on the revenant's hands. He closed his eyes and breathe in, ground suddenly shaking as the boy's powers filled the area. "I'll keep her safe up there. Don't worry, Angie." the Sylvari said, disappearing from in front of her only for him to appear behind Fareeha, slamming his mace down on the ground, sending the Mordrem back. “Let’s do this!”

Angela groaned. Her team was going to be the death of her. Fareeha especially. She let out a growl, sending two wisps out to nearby wolves before summoning her glyphs to start healing everyone. She could hear the laughter coming from Fareeha and Reinhardt, the boom of Reinhardt's hammer coming down in a giant thump, sending the husks back to the vine wall that now appeared.

"This is fun, is it not?" Zarya asked, giving her a wink, earning a glare from the angered druid. She heard Fareeha scream, a trail of acid from the thrasher hitting her as it flew by, making her wince at another injury she would have to patch up later.

"Fun isn't the word I would use, Zarya," she said, whistling for Eidel, her fern hound appearing beside her immediately. "Heal Ree, okay? Make sure I can kill her later." The dog barked, running after the Norn in the front lines. Zarya laughed, casting another spell to keep them protected.

"Fareeha is strong, little bird. It would take more than the acid of a Thrasher to take her down," Zarya said, slamming her hammer down to knock one of the teragriff's down, Lena finishing it off quickly with her pistols. "She also has Reinhardt, Lucio and Hana with her. She'll be fine."

"She's going to be the death of me," Angela said, Bruni roaring beside her as her bear charged one of the hyenas in the area. "I'd like one day, just one day, where I'm not patching her up."

Zarya's laugh echoed in the shelter, the woman putting her weapon away as the commander yelled for the next phase of their attack. "She is a proud Norn, Angela. That is asking for a lot. Besides, I heard you like to trace her scars after you make love," She cracked her knuckles, giving Angela and Lena a smile before transforming into her bear form, charging at the Mordrem hoard blocking the path in front of them.

Angela’s face flushed, earning an awkward yet sympathetic smile from Lena. “I won’t judge you, love. I’m in love with a courtier after all.”

“Idiots, all of you,” Angela said whistling for Bruni to come back, the bear coming back immediately. “Take him, he should help you take out some of those stragglers.”

“And where are you going?” Lena asked, unloading another clip into a mordrem wolf.

“Save my idiot of a fiancee,” Angela replied, running with her staff at hand straight into the Vinewrath’s den.

The forward team was already battling the champion when she got through, Commander Morrison yelling instructions, Reyes echoing it on the far side. “Mesmers! I need those domes on it now!”

Angela whistled for Eidel to come back to her, checking the hound for injuries before sending it back to Fareeha. She stayed near the group, summoning her glyphs to heal those around her. “Oh thank god you’re in here,” she heard a voice say from beside her.

Hana gave her a salute, unloading her pistols into a pustule as her gyros hummed. “Hana, where is your golem?”

“Broke it. Totally worth it though. I took out 3 of the trolls,” the asura replied, earning herself an eye roll. “Fareeha helped. She put down a spell trap, then like jaws came up from the ground and then I shot everyone in the trap. And then -”

“Concentrate Hana!” Angela reprimanded the young engineer only to get a shrug. “Are any of them injured?”

“Nah! Lucio’s jumping around healing everyone while taunting the Mordrem into Zarya’s and Fareeha’s blades. He’s like Lord Faren on caffeine, I’m sure they’re –” the girl’s monologue was cut short by the shrill cry of the Mangler, spinning and hitting Lucio square in the chest, knocking the sapling back into a leaping Genji. “I take that back. They might not be okay.”

“Walls! Where are my reflect walls?!” Morrison said, bashing a husk away with the end of his rifle. “I need those up now!” She hears the Mangler send out another shrill shriek, spinning in place as it knocked down several of the warriors in front. Angela heard the familiar sounds of chanting, 6 walls materializing around the Mangler from all sides. “Archers! We need those pustules down!”

She heard Hanzo yell out an order to his company from at the far end, a volley of arrows raining down on the pustules opening them up to weaken the Mangler. Another cry from the Mangler echoed in the chamber, moving closer the Vinewrath now. Angela heard of this phase, rushing towards the group , casting her glyphs in preparation for the final assault.

“Get ready to burn it down!” Reyes yelled out, shifting immediately to his Wraith form to attack the weakened Mangler. “Archers! Take the injured and run! Reinhardt! Go with them!”

“Retreat!” the guardian shouted, casting the spell to protect the group, shield out and spirit weapons out distracting the stragglers.

“Mesmers! Dome over us now!” Reyes cried out, as the Vinewrath’s tell tale beam charged. “HIT THE DECK!”

Angela watching in horror as the Vinewrath’s beam hit Zarya’s dome directly, shattering the barrier. Fareeha flew in, wings of resolve surrounding her but it wasn’t enough to sustain the group from the blow. The smoke cleared, Fareeha and Zarya’s bodies lay on the ground, unmoving while Lena, Genji and Hana moved from beneath them.

“Fareeha!” she cried out, prayer already on her lips as a yellow glow surrounded her. “ _Spirits hear my cry. Nature hear by voice. Summon to me the guardian who protects_ ,” she said, the spirit of nature appearing before her. “ _Hear me oh spirit, bring back those sent to the abyss. Bring back what’s mine._ ”

The spirit of nature roared, Angela pointing to her fallen lover and friend, the spirit nodding as it disappeared. Fareeha gasped, Zarya jumped, startled. Angela looked around her, the rest of the group able to finish the Mangler with minimal injury. Angela ran directly to Fareeha, checking her over immediately, as Lena and Genji helped Zarya up. “Stupid bird!”

Fareeha let out a tired laugh, Eidel and Bruni nudging her arm. “Sword. I can use it to walk.”

“No need,” Satya said, appearing beside them, eyes glowing as she cast the glamour spell around them, teleporting them to the entrance of the cave. “You owe me, Amari.”

Angela smiled at the mesmer, thanking her before the other woman disappeared through the portal again. Angela turned to Fareeha, eyes softening at the tired look her lover gave her. “One of these days, little dove, you will have to let me have a beautiful death.”

“One of these days, you’re going to give me a heart attack that would send me to my death, so I won’t be able to revive you again,” Angela said, digging through her pouch for bandages. “Then you’ll get your beautiful death.”

Fareeha laughed bitterly, allowing herself to be tended to. Angela concentrated her spells on her lovers wounds, the sounds of the battle lost to both of them. “I’m sorry, Angie.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry too. For yelling at you,” Angela said, dagger out to cut the bandage. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you. Especially when I’m not your wife yet.”

“I promise you, you won’t lose me,” Fareeha said, placing a kiss on top of Angel’s head. “Who else would you bug otherwise for charging head first into battle?”

“I wouldn’t have to bug anyone anymore. I’d get some peace.”

“How boring,” Fareeha commented, earning a playful shove from her fiancée. “You know I’m right.”

Angela leaned down to kiss her on the lips, pulling away before Fareeha can start to savour it. “I know. Now say here. Bruni, stay with her. I’m going to go check on that other idiot, Zarya.”

Fareeha laughed, scratching the bear’s ears as she watched Angela yell at her fellow guardian. A victorious cry came from the Vinewrath’s inner chamber, Fareeha knowing the battle was won. Tonight they will celebrate. And tomorrow…Tomorrow held more chances for adventure.

 


	2. Light Artillery - Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah/Symmetra part of this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I dont do the ship justice. It's not something I normally write but it was fun to explore the ship and it's growing on me a lot.

Fareeha first heard of Satya Vaswani when in the news. Vishkar wasn’t the most tactful of companies, often choosing to make their intentions, good or bad, known to the public. It was supposed to be for the good of the world, she remembered, that Vishkar took in the teenagers to be trained. She remembered some of the names; Satya’s mixed into the list as the Vishkar representative talked about their initiative. She didn’t pay much more after that, opting to focus on cleaning her rifle and side arm, letting the news become part of background.

The first time Satya heard the name of Fareeha Amari, it was at a gala event. She was taken by Sanjay to Berlin as a reward on her first project. Looking back now, she realized it wasn’t a reward; it was an event to promote Vishkar and she was an integral part of their campaign. She hears the name passed around, apparently the young Captain taking out the God program that had started up in the Gaza strip. She listened as Sanjay talks about Rio de Janeiro, their upcoming projects and only speaking when Sanjay directs her to. She keeps the name in mind though, as she always does for Sanjay, hoping to put it to good use later.

_You can’t always protect me._

“What about Helix?” Satya asked, Sanjay looking at her as she straightened the frame on the wall. She smiled once it was aligned. “Security is their specialty and I believe they have a kill squad that would be ready for anything.”

Sanjay looked at the CEOs that sat in front of him, Satya noticing the look of consideration on their faces. “We can fund it out of our other accounts. Won’t be traced back to us.”

Harpreet gave her a look. “Should she be in here for this?” the woman questioned, Satya meeting her eye to eye.

Sanjay smiled, “You wouldn’t tell a soul, right Satya?”

She remembered her family. How Vishkar cared and continues to provide for them. As long as she’s with them they are safe. “I’ll take it to my grave.”

_Doesn’t mean I won’t try._

It was the same routine for security, Satya knew it. First couple of missions would be mundane; protect the architects as they ‘surveyed’ the area. Let them develop a sense of monotonous habit, allowing Vishkar to screen out potential personnel that would be opposed to what would eventually be the ‘end’ of their contract.

They had given Helix other projects before hand, Satya being present for all of them. Sanjay trusted her to report back her findings when it came to Captain Amari’s squad. She had built a report with the Captain, maintaining a professional aloofness that slowly crumbled the more she spent time with them. She learned to laugh at their jokes, became part of their squad both as Satya Vaswani and as Symmetra when it was needed of her.

She had fallen for Fareeha, in more ways than one. Fareeha was charming, but never overstepped her bounds. She had always preferred the company of women, though Sanjay always wanted her by his side. Fareeha was different, in a good way, and Satya found herself wanting and willing to spend more and more time with her as they went on more missions together.

When the time came for the Rio plan to begin, Satya didn’t know where she stood anymore. Fareeha, Satya noted from their long nightly talks, didn’t trust Vishkar. She had heard of their dealings, and her own personal moral code compelled her to oppose vocally of what Vishkar was doing. But a job was a job and Satya knew Fareeha’s reputation about finishing what was asked of her.

_Why though? Why try and protect me? I’m nothing._

Fareeha pulled her aside, snarl on her mouth as she was forced to stare the furious captain in the face. “You fucking lied to me!”

“We merely omitted certain parts of the truth,” Satya responded calmly.

“Bullshit! I’ve seen and heard fucking everything but this,” she points to the window, the voices of the protesters outside coming through muffled. “This is a blatant disrespect of basic human rights! Those are people’s homes and livelihoods you are destroying!”

“We will shape order from the chaos. That is what we do in Vishkar.”

Fareeha let you a harsh laugh. “You can’t possibly think this is right. This is heartless what you’re doing. And I know you’re not heartless, Satya.”

“This is the same method they did in my hometown, and it proved to be effective,” Satya replied, tilting her head. “How we feel about the situation is does not have merit when it comes to the good of the people.”

“Really? Is that what you believe? Tell me the truth, Satya, do you believe that?” Fareeha asked.

“I…” Satya started. She stopped. She remembered the day clearly in her mind, but she remembered not shedding a single tear as her family’s home, her home got knocked down. The house her grandfather had built, had raised his children and his children’s children in was now a complex she had helped design. Fareeha’s look softened when their eyes met again. “I…I don’t believe it. I’m against it. I don’t know…”

Fareeha pulled her close, Satya startled at the contact but easily melts into the other woman’s arms. “You’re being used, Satya. You have to know that, deep down, Vishkar is using you to do their dirty work and once they’re done with you, they’ll cast you aside.”

Satya sighed, Fareeha’s words bearing more of the truth than she knew. She had seen what they had done to Gurinder. To Mumpta and Sajit. Heard of other used as a scapegoat to further Vishkar’s plan and other to be used as martyrs when Vishkar themselves killed them.

“I won’t let them hurt you. I won’t let them get to you. I promise you that.”

_You’re not a thing. You’re someone worth protecting._


	3. MercyMaker - One to Call Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicate times, having a new born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a giant sap for babies. Enjoy the mild angst with fluff. Dedicated to @asynca who actually guessed this fic soon after I outlined the week

It had been rough, they would both admit later on when they were asked. Raising a child? It wasn’t a decision that any couple take lightly. Some had said they should adopt, others telling them to try in vitro-fertilization instead. The treatmet was experimental, but she knew Angela was determined to have one that was thiers. Did they make the right decision? She wasn’t sure. Do they regret their decision? Absolutely not

Not one minute of it.

The idea of raising a child was not part of Amélie’s original plan, having sworn them off after learning how they were made and delivered. She had the pleasure of being the eldest of 4, being the one her mother turned to when she needed help, because god knew her father wasn’t going to help with Maxine and Mathieu. She disliked children, but she knew not to let it show. She would play with them when it was asked of her, watch and make sure they were safe but the idea of having her own wasn’t part of the future she had pictured.

Angela on the other hand, loved the idea of a child. She was an only child; both her parents doting on her every want but never took her request for a sibling seriously. She was lonely, the large house feeling a lot larger on nights her parents left her alone for a gala or some trip they couldn’t take her on. So she imagined herself a brother, one who would be racing cards down the hall with her. A sister who would barge into her room, wanting to gossip about what had happened in school. As she grew, the idea shifted from a sibling to having one of her own.

Amélie looked at her wife, slowing being helped by the nurse back to the bed, giving her a thank you before she sank back into the pillows. Angela gave her a tired smile, watching her as their daughter slept soundly in her arms.

When they first met, she never pictured this. Angela was a senior, hanging out mostly in the library as she studied hard to become a doctor. Amélie was a junior transfer student, not really wanting to associate with anyone or anything in the country let alone the international school her parents shoved her into. It was by chance they had met, both of them forced to take an elective and both somehow ending up with gym.

Angela remembered feeling alone in the group of junior girls, all giving her weird looks, making her feel more alone. Amélie  remembered glaring at the other girls earlier in the locker room, most of them avoiding her as she went through the motions of what they were instructed. The teacher paired them together, both coming to a fast realization that they other didn’t want to be there as much as they did.

Jasmine stirred in her arms, Amélie stroking her daughter’s head lightly. “You’re okay, Cherie. Mama is here,” she cooed, heart filling with pride as she used the term. Angela smiled at them, eyes drooping again. “Go to sleep, Angie. The nurse said you need to rest.”

“But I want to keep watching you two,” Angela protested, blinking rapidly to stay awake. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Amélie whispered, Jasmine asleep again in her arms.

Angela laughed, head tilting back against the pillow again, remembering how they had come to this point. It was Amélie who she ran to when her parents both died in a car crash, the girl staying with her in the too large of a home now, making sure she was safe and sound. It was her that Amélie  ran to when her father kicked her out for coming out as a bisexual, Angela letting her stay in her condo, eventually moving in together, not caring if she came up with money for rent or not.

It was as Amélie she ran to when Fareeha broke up with her, jealous about their bond and how Angela tended to put Amélie before her. It was Angela that she ran to after Gerard had cheated on her with a much younger woman, Angela stroking her back as she cried most nights.

It was Angela that she went to, soaked by the rain, begging her to not move away where she can’t reach her, taking her by the face to place a long awaited kiss on the other’s lips. It was Amélie that Angela saw in her future, and vice versa, finally realizing she wasn’t alone in the world as long as she had Amélie.

Jasmine stirred, crying loudly, Angela waking up at the sound, Amélie trying to calm her down. “I think she’s hungry.”

“I think you’re right,” Amélie admitted, coming over to hand Angela the crying girl. Jasmine immediately stopped, Angela whispering something in German that soothed the baby. “She knows your voice.”

“She knows yours too. You sang to her every night,” Angela said, breast out to feed Jasmine, the girl hungrily feeding. “No regrets?”

Amélie shook her head, twisting the ring that she had on her left ring finger. “None what so ever. She’s perfect. You’re perfect,” she whispered, sitting beside her on the bed. “And you?”

“Worth every doctor’s and specialist appointment we did,” Angela said, moving Jasmine slowly to try and burp her.

“Do you think your parents would have liked her?” Amélie asked, watching as Angela pat the girl’s back softly.

Angela thought about it. She looked down at her daughter, hair mimicking Amélie ’s shade but it was her features that the baby carried; her mother’s nose and ears. Her father’s cheek bones. “I think so. Dad would have spoiled her rotten. Mum too.”

“That’s good.”

“I have a family,” Angela said, tears filling her eyes, holding Jasmine tighter. “I have a family again.”

Amélie moved her arm to embrace her wife, other arm coming to touch Jasmine’s arm. She watched at Angela looked at their daughter, born out of an experimental procedure that Angela had helped research. Their daughter, sharing both of their DNA, fulfilling what she knew was Angela’s most intimate wish.

“Thank you,” Angela whispered, settling in closer to her. “Thank you for making my wish come true.”

Amelie kissed her on her forehead, Angela’s shampoo mixing in with the stale smell of the hospital and the baby’s scent. “I love you, Angie. I always have. I always will.”

She thought of the future, excited to see what habits Jasmine would pick up from both of them. How she would grow, wondering if she would be like Angela, studious and caring or like her, aloof and cautious around others. Angela looked at her, pure love in her eyes as she leaned down to kiss both of them on their heads again.

They had a family again. One to call their own this time. And Amélie couldn’t be happier.

 


	4. WidowTracer - Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Canon AU (Overwatch Never Disbanded. Talon!Tracer and Talon!Morrison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late. I’m sorry. I had other things to write and I’m also still sick. Enjoy Widowtracer Day, 2 days late. Hope you like angst.

“Are you ready, Tracer?”

She opened her eyes, smirk on her face. The red light of her accelerator started to hum.

“What is your objective?”

“To kill Mondatta.”

* * *

 

_5 years ago._

_“Anything?” she heard Jesse ask through the comms._

_“Not from my point,” Ana replied, Amelie seeing the glint of her mentor’s rifle on the other side of the compound._

_“Clear from my end,” she responded, helmet going down over her eyes to register the heat signatures around her. “Everyone still at the same place…odd.”_

_“Very odd,” Strike Commander Reyes said. “McCree, Genji, move in. Amelie, watch them. You others, wait for my signal”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Copy.”_

_“Roger!”_

_Amelie pressed a button on the side of her helmet, Genji’s and McCree’s heat signatures glowing green on her monitors. “Take a left, McCree. There’s someone in that room.”_

_“Copy that,” Jesse replied, hearing the sound of a door being kicked in shortly afterward. “Clear! Amelie, you still registerin’ heat sig in here?”_

_“Oui.”_

_“This man’s dead though,” Genji said, Amelie noticing him go for his sword. “Ambush…” An explosion rocks the far side of the compound, making her whip her rifle to see._

_“All squads move! MOVE!” Reyes yelled._

_There was no battle in the end, though there were casualties on their side. “Move,” Amelie commanded, throwing her rifle on the ground. “Gerard?”_

_“Amelie,” Gerard said, coughing. Mercy was with him, trying to stabilize his condition._

_“We have to go now,” Mercy said, keeping her staff trained on Gerard’s. “He’s fading fast.”_

_“Stay strong, Cherie. Stay strong. Fight on, okay? For me?”_

_Amelie nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as the medical team took her husband away._

* * *

 

“What is your REAL objective agent?”

Tracer loaded her pistols into its holder, looking up to see a glowing face ask, her handler’s voice muffled by the mask he wore.

“To destroy Overwatch.”

* * *

 

_4 years ago – Overwatch HQ: Geneva_

_“Overwatch had another successful raid against the terrorist cell known as Talon,” she heard as she passed by the common room. Amelie smiled at her fellow soldiers, many of them smiling back as she made her way to the hospital wing. “Ziegler!” she yelled out, pressing the button to the infirmary._

_Fareeha stood near the very flustered looking doctor, smirk on her face as Angela tried to straighten her skirt. “Disgusting,” Amélie said with a smile, earning a glare from the doctor. She tossed a milkshake to Fareeha, setting down the doctor’s coffee on the table before joining her fellow recruit on the lab table. “I’m surprised Ana doesn’t know.”_

_“Oh she knows. She’s planning the wedding already,” Fareeha teased, Angela huffing as she took a sip of her drink. “You’d be my maid of honor, right A?”_

_“Nope. I’ll be Angie’s. You get Jesse.” Amelie said, earning a smile from Angela._

_“I don’t want Jesse,” Fareeha whined._

_“Anyways,” Angela interjected, pulling up the monitor that held the girl they had rescued. “Lena Oxton. Orphan from London. Nothing on her in any database.”_

_“Nothing?” Amelie asked, watching the girl on the monitor closely._

_“Nothing. I’ve never seen it. Athena did a search, both legally and illegally,”_

_“Angela!” Fareeha reprimanded._

_“Oh lighten up. It was only the Pentagon,” Angela replied, leaving her girlfriend gawking at her. “And she came up with nothing but her birth certificate and a handful of medical records from last year.”_

_“Last year?” Amelie asked, Angela handing her over the file folder._

_“From that raid you and this one did in Dobrovnik,” Angela replied, pointing to Fareeha. “Project Slipstream? Possible illegal testing on humans, nothing conclusive but it’s still an ongoing investigation. Her name was on there a lot. Records showing regular tests but look,” Angela pulled up two identical looking files on the screen. Fareeha and Amelie looked at them both, Amelie spotting the difference._

_“That cant be…” Amelie whispered, making Fareeha turn to her._

_“What?”_

_Angela zoomed in on the records. “Two files, both from the same day, but two different Talon locations, 3 hours apart.”_

_“Even our fastest jets can’t make that flight in 3 hours,” Amelie noted, looking at the girl in the screen again. Her feet dangled off the bed, whistling a tune she couldn’t hear. Angela pointed to Fareeha to two locations, making Fareeha narrow her eyes at the girl._

_“You think she’s one of the ones they tested on?” Fareeha asked, sipping her shake._

_“All her vitals are normal. She does have that odd contraption in her chest though. Not cybernetics but it’s linked to her heart. I checked it for bugs and it came up clean. She seems perfectly healthy but…”_

_“You don’t trust her,” Amelie concluded._

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“Agent Lacroix, Commander Reyes requests your presence in his office,” Athena said, making her groan._

_“If this is about that girl, I’m going to strangle him.” Amelie threathened, taking the file with her. Angela and Fareeha exchanged looks. “It’s probably the girl isn’t it. Merde.” She ran to the officer’s office, opening the door with a bang, Ana and Reyes raising an eyebrow at her._

_“Why me?” Amelie asked, slamming the folder on the table. Ana sighed while Reyes raised an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t there other agents than can do this? I’m not a babysitter!”_

_“You’re the most qualified to watch her. Angela is too busy. Fareeha is about to go out in a mission. God knows we don’t want another incident like last time when we let McCree handle a ward,” Ana replied, shaking the memories of the young Australian boy who somehow managed to blow a part of the north wall. Amelie huffed._

_“Winston?”_

_“At a conference with Mei,” Reyes said with a smile._

_“Genji?”_

_“Off with Zenyatta at a peace rally.”_

_“Zaryanova?”_

_“She’s a rookie. Look, Lacroix. You’re the only senior agent not currently assigned or on duty. The girl is your responsibility until we can find her a stable home or until Angela and Winston find out what that contraption in her chest is.” Reyes said, holding up the file again. Amélie groaned, grabbing the file as she exited._

_“Fine, but don’t expect me to babysit her all day. I have other duties too, you know!”_

* * *

 

“Who is your target?”

“Amelie Lacroix.”

“Why is she a threat?”

Tracer hesitated, feeling her handler’s gaze burn into her. “Because she has compromised me.”

* * *

 

_2 years ago_

_Lena slammed her hard against the door of the apartment, lips moving from her cheek to her neck. For someone so tiny, she was surprisingly strong._

_“Bedroom,” Lena whispered, hands dipping lower, her own hands pushing the girl’s jacket off._

_“No, couch. Now,” she said maneuvering them towards the white leather couch in the living room. Amelie spun them around, picking up Lena easily, not breaking contact with the girl’s lips. She could feel Lena undoing her hair from its place, only to let Lena fall on the couch as she took off her own jacket._

_'Not the way I thought this would go' she thought to herself as she looked at the younger’s woman up and down. Lena’s eyes were clouded with lust, biting her lip as she undid the buttons of her dress shirt. Amelie felt her tongue go across her lips subconsciously, kneeling in front of Lena to stop her from finishing the rest. “No Cherie. Let me.”_

* * *

 

_“_ _Happy Anniversary, Love,” Lena said, turning over to kiss her on the tip of her nose. Amelie laughed, tightening her grip on her girlfriend’s naked form._

_“Happy 1 year anniversary, Lena.”_

_“I love you, Amelie.”_

_“I love you too”_

* * *

 

“And what do we do when we are compromised?” 76's came in to the light now, staring in the eye, unblinking.

Lena heard the whirl of her accelerator coming to life, sending a jolt towards the base of her skull, making her bite the inside of her lip and she closed her eyes to bear the pain. “What do we do, agent?”

Lena opened her eyes again, red glow enveloping her now, “We kill them. We kill all of them.”


	5. Ice Bears - This is Some Kind of Car Commercial, Right?

“Wait, where are we going?” Mei asked as they passed the exit. Aleksandra smiled, taking her hand to kiss it. The dogs, Muffy and Zulli, barked, noticing another dog in the car beside them. “Aleks…”

“Trust me, okay? You’re in for a surprise,” Zarya said, turning her eyes back on the road. Mei sighed, sinking back into her seat as they left the city.

* * *

_“How do you plan on proposing to Angela?” Zarya asked, spotting Fareeha as she did her weights._

_“In the middle of battle, while we were pinned down in the Temple of Anubis,” Fareeha replied, smiling at her, pushing the weights up one last time before sitting back up._

_“Seriously?”_

_“That or in the air, during one of our private training sessions. I’m not sure yet. Why do you ask?” Fareeha said, cocking her head to the side._

_“Nothing of importance. Spot me, yeah?”_

* * *

“Wow!” Mei said, gasping at the sight of the cabin. “When did you…How did you…Oh My God!” her girlfriend exclaimed, jumping in the snow as the dogs ran around her.

Aleks smiled, opening up the trunk to get their belongings to put in the cabin. She patted the inside pocket of her jacket, making sure the box was still there before picking up their bags.

_Tonight_ she told herself. _Tonight._

* * *

_“Angela! Perfect!” Zarya greeted, making Angela turn and smile at her. “Do you have a moment to spare? I must ask you something.”_

_“Yes, Aleks?” Angela said, pausing in the middle of the hallways as she caught up with her. “How can I help you.”_

_“If you had to propose to Fareeha, how would you do it?” she asked, walking with the doctor to the infirmary._

_“Traditionally I would think; dinner, nice walk on the lakeside or during a horse drawn carriage ride,” Angela confessed, earning a chuckle from Zarya. “Although I can see Fareeha doing it while we’re in battle, bleeding out as I yell at her for being an idiot again.”_

_Aleksandra couldn’t help but laugh, the doctor guessing her earlier conversation with her girlfriend. “Do I date ask why you’re asking this?” Angela said, knowing smile on her face. Aleksandra just gave her a grin, bringing a finger up to her lip and giving her a wink. “Text me immediately after it happens, hm?”_

_“You and Amari will be the first to know, you have my word.”_

* * *

Mei threw the tennis ball away again, their dogs chasing after it immediately. “This was a nice surprise,” her girlfriend said, joining her on the bench outside the cabin, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down.

“I’m glad you like it, little one,” she wrapped her arm around her, watching as the dogs rolled around in the snow. She let the calm of the mountain surround them, the sounds of the dogs playing filling the air as cool gust of wind blew past them.

“What made you decide to come up here? Who even told you of this place?” Mei asked, threading their hands together.

“Angela told me. Said she recommends it for agents as a recovery station,” Aleksandra said, feeling the weight of the ring in her pocket suddenly become heavier. “As for what made me come here,” she said, trailing off.

Aleks took a deep breath, moving her arm off of Mei to get down on her knee. Mei gasped, burying her face behind her gloves as she pulled out the ring box from her jacket. “Mei-Ling Zhou. Would you do me the honours of being my wife?”

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Mei said, throwing herself hard against her, making them topple over in the snow. Zarya laughed, picking her up to twirl her around. “Uh, babe. Where’s the ring?”

“b`lyad'! (Fuck!)”

* * *

“Awww that’s nice,” Hana said, Angela showing her the picture of Mei and Zarya had just texted her. “Did she really lose the ring though?”

“Mei couldn’t stop laughing about it. It took them hours to find it in the snow,” Fareeha jibed, passing a drink over to Hana.

“So Cap. Big Z has popped the question. Lena’s getting hitched next month. When are you going to ask Dr. Ziggy here to be your wife?” Hana asked, popping her gum at them. Angela looked at her, giving her a wink that the MEKA pilot missed.

Fareeha shrugged. “Wanna get married?”

“Sure,” Angela replied nonchalantly.

“That was the lamest marriage proposal ever,” Hana commented, both of them grinning at the younger girl.

Hana would later find out that Fareeha did in fact propose to Angela properly, in the skies of the Watchpoint, making her gag at the corniness of her coworkers.


End file.
